My Monchele Stories
by xojustagirlxo
Summary: So I know there's been a lot of Monchele Drabbles/OneShots/Stories and I wanted to try to write them because I adore them and they are just so adorable. This is my first time writing and I really want to know what you all think! :)
1. You're The Only Girl For Me

**My first Drabble/One Shot. I've had this thought in my head and always wanted to write a Monchele drabble. Just wasn't sure of it! If anyone's interested for more, I will give out my tumblr link for my Monchele Drabble/One shot! Please read and review! :)**

* * *

**You're The Only Girl for Me**

**Prompt**: Season 5 is just about to begin. Cory, Lea, and the cast are all excited to get back to work until Lea finds out about Finn's new love interest.

It was an early Friday morning. The cast and crew were all called bright and early into the writer's room to read the first few scripts for Season five. Everyone was so excited to get back to work and see what season five has in stores for them.

Lea was sure for one thing that her character Rachel just broke up with Brody. She was looking forward to see how Finn and Rachel got back together.

"You're kidding!" She wasn't talking to anyone in-particular. She stared at her script once more. She was already in the second page. "Tell me this is a joke!" She cried.

Everyone around the table stopped reading their own scripts.

All eyes were turned on to Lea's. "He can't do that! No!" She shouted as she threw her script on the ground and stormed out across the room with tears in her eyes.

Cory looked at everyone and apologized. "I'm so sorry." He says and rushed after his girlfriend.

He stepped out of the writer's room to find Lea. She was curled up in a ball, sitting alone in the lounge, and crying. She held her knees tight to her chest. Cory sat right down next to her and gently strokes her back.

"You read the script?" Cory asked.

Lea wouldn't give him eye-contact. "Lea? Talk to me." He says calmly. "Is this why you're so upset? The script—well, my part at least?"

He understood why so worked up about this. He pulled her closer as she buried her face with her hands. Cory held her and rocked her back and forth. "It's not going to be all season. I've talked to Ryan about it."

"Ashley is suppose to be a drop-dead gorgeous model who can also sing. I don't like the idea of Finn having to kiss her! What happened to Finn and Rachel?" She sobs onto his shirt.

"We haven't even met the girl, Lea. You know Finn and Rachel will be back together."

"Will you have feelings for her?" Lea asked, looking directly at Cory in the eye.

Cory raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The new girl!" She cried. "Will you have feelings for her?"

He couldn't believe she was actually thinking this. Okay, sure he felt this way when she worked with Dean last season but he had trust in her. "What? Babe, you're not making any sense."

"Of course I'm making sense, Cory!" She wasn't really shouting at him. She was just frustrated and upset. "Laura Davidson is showing up to set tomorrow. Her character's a model and I'm pretty sure you'll fall in love with her! She's suppose to be beautiful and she'll have a prettier nose than me. I'm just—-ugly!" Cory shook his head.

He hated whenever she was so upset about these things. "Stop it, Lea!" He tried not to raise his voice. "Look, so far we only have one kiss. I promise you that kiss will not me anything to me. You're so beautiful to me, Lea. You're drop dead gorgeous. You need to believe that! You need to stop comparing yourself to others."

This was suppose to make her feel better. This wasn't suppose to make her cry even harder. "So sorry, Cory! Please stop shouting."

"I'm not shouting. I'd never shout at you. I'm telling you the truth. " He kisses the top of her head.

She slowly took a deep breath and she calmed herself. Cory wipes her tears off her face. "I'm sorry." She apologized once more.

"No need to apologize, baby. I understand how you feel. That's how I felt when you shot scenes with Dean, remember?" He said as they both cuddled closer to each other.

"Are you mad at me?" Lea asked whimpering.

"Of course not, baby." He said kissing her. " Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm a jealous girlfriend! I can't have trust in you and I'm sorry!" This was the third time she apologized.

Cory sighed. All he wants is to see a smile on Lea's face. "In my eyes, you are beautiful. I will never lie to you. You're the only girl for me." He said. "Where's that beautiful girl with that beautiful smile I know and love?"

He smiles at Lea who gave a shy smile. "There she is." He said as they kissed each other.

"I love you, Cory. You're the best boyfriend ever." Lea said, wiping the tears off her face.

"I love you too, Lea." Cory says. He stood up and helps Lea up. "No more crying, okay? It breaks my heart to see you this way." Lea nods and they walk back to the writer's room

Lea wasn't sure why she acted like this. She wasn't sure why she felt so jealous.

She believed in every word Cory said. She's the only girl for him.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely :)**


	2. Tease

**Tease**

**Prompt: Cory and Marc hanging out and looking at old baby photos of Lea. Lea catches them and gets upset.**

The sun was shining after rain showers in New York City. Lea felt good to be back home to see her family and friends. She was so happy because it was her first time Cory's seen Lea's parents. She wanted a day to hang out with her mom, Edith. She can't remember the last time she just spend time with her mother.

"I wonder what Daddy and Cory are doing." Lea said as she and Edith were getting a mani-padi.

Edith laughs. "Knowing Cory, he probably made Marc watch hockey." Lea and Edith laugh about the two guys who mean the world to them.

"Cory and Daddy seem so close. I really love that, Mom." Lea smiles. "I remember the time when he was so nervous about meeting you guys. You know, when we first started dating!"

Lea smiled. She thought about the time when they first did meet. Cory was so nervous, he was shaking. He even wore a tuxedo and a tie, bought some expensive chocolate, whine, and flowers. He went overboard.

"Cory's a really nice man, Lea. I'm very happy for you both." Edith says smiling at her daughter.

"You really think so, mom?" Lea asked.

"Of course, sweetie!" Edith says. "We think of him as a son in law already." She watched her daughter blush. "Sweetie? You're blushing." She says letting out a giggle.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Monteith or Lea Monteith." Lea giggles along with her mom. Edith was so happy for her daughter. She truly found the love of her life.

Lea and Edith headed out for a little shopping and bought some pizza for lunch. After a long day of walking in New York City, they couldn't wait to be home.

* * *

Edith opened the door to the Sarfati's house. She and Lea took off their shoes and placed their bags on the couch where they saw the guys bonding. "Hey babe! Hey daddy!" Lea said. She walks over to them and her eyes grew wide open.

"Hey babe!" Cory said. He stood up to greet Lea with a kiss and wraps his arms around her. "Babe? What are you looking at?" Lea asked concerned. She saw Marc flipping threw pages.

Cory tried controlling his laughter. "Oh, nothing! Don't worry about it." He says rubbing her back.

"Daddy? What did you show him?" Lea asked. Cory knew she was getting pissed.

"Our photos from Hawaii." Marc responds, trying to keep a straight face. Edith came back and joins them. She sits next to her husband. "Aaww! Our baby Lea!" She said. "She's was cutest baby ever."

Cory looked at Lea. She wasn't happy. "This is so embarrassing! This isn't okay!" She yelled and snatched the photo album from her parent's hands. "You didn't see anything did you, Cory?" Her face was red , full of embarrassment, and anger.

"I-well...you were so cute!" Cory responds and finally let out the laughter he kept inside.

Lea glares at Cory. "You're a fucking jerk!" She said and ran upstairs.

"Lea!" Marc calls after his daughter.

"Somebody's not happy." Cory says as he still laughs. "I'll go check on her."

"Actually son, give her some space." Edith says. "When she's this upset or pissed, we know she needs some time to cool off." Cory nods and takes Edith's advice. He didn't understand why.

She was honestly the cutest baby he's ever seen.

* * *

The guys continued to spend time together eating pizza and watching Hockey while Edith was making dessert. Cory looks at his watch. "You think she's still pissed?"

Marc shrugs. He knows his daughter. She always got upset over little things. "I'd go see her. Oh, and take a slice with you. She's probably hungry." He says. Cory takes the plate with a slice of pizza from Marc and walks upstairs to find Lea.

He found her in her old room. She was sitting on her desk and writing for her new book. "I bought you some pizza." Cory says. He places it down the table. Lea smiles at him. "Thank you." He watches her take a couple of bites of her pizza.

_Yup, she was hungry. _Cory thought. He remembers he was here for a reason. "So um, do you want to talk?"

"About what?" Lea asked, as if nothing ever happened.

"You're little upset you had down there." Cory reminds her.

Lea shut her eyes and sighed. "I wasn't upset! I was pissed!"

"But why, babe?" Cory asked, stroking her arm gently.

"Because you and my daddy like to gang up on me! You guys are always making fun of me." Lea cries.

"We weren't making fun of you, babe. Your dad told cute little stories about you when you were a baby."

Lea shrugs her shoulders and let the tears fall. "I have some embarrassing pictures in there. I don't want anyone to see them, not even you! But apparently, you have!" She said wiping her tears off. "Sorry for cursing at you. I'm over-reacting."

"It's okay, babe." He says kissing her while she had pizza breath.

All he wanted to see was a smile on her face. "I have pizza breath." She said giggling.

"That's happened before." Cory laughs. "Oh and Lea? You were the cutest baby I've ever seen. You had the cutest little button nose."

"Shut up!" Lea said. She got up and took the photo album with her. She sits on his lap.. "I was, wasn't I?" She suddenly laughs.

Cory felt relieved. He always knew how to win Lea back after being pissed at him.

Knowing Lea, she could never stay pissed at him for a long period of time.


End file.
